


a bit of time

by tinydustbinflower



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, so many tags omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/tinydustbinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Olly only have a short time before they have to part, so they do what is only the best when they're together. Things get heated and there's spanking involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit of time

**Author's Note:**

> I was somehow convinced to do this. Inspired by [this post](http://jessejamesjpg.tumblr.com/post/128853369481/but-imagine-olly-getting-spanked-by-neil-have-a). Hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Edit: kind of want to write more fics with them now, my life has been ruined.

They've only got a little bit of time together, Olly was leaving in the early hours of the morning, Neil following quickly after. He didn't mind. Only because he would get to see his boyfriend, and that trumped the moments where they would have to say goodbye again so shortly after saying hello... check schedules to see when they'd get to be together again. This is one of their shorter visits, but the two still have a good solid afternoon and night to wreak havoc. Meaning staying in bed, ordering food, and fucking until they both can't walk straight.

 _Currently_ , Neil already has Olly on the bed, riled up and panting softly. Making those cute noises that give him chills that are close to his singing voice but so much better. It'd been a rushed greeting, Olly coming through the door with that huge grin and vaulting into Neil's outstretched arms without so much as a care to if they fell down. He'd found a hotel, thought it would be easier and a little more private than Olly's place. Especially since he knew Olly could get loud, and the last time Mikey had complained during breakfast the next morning through a shit-eating grin while Olly blushed madly and hid his face.

It hadn't taken them long to get into bed, either. Neil locking the door behind him, smile so wide his face almost hurt. "Flight okay?" " _Yeah, it was fine_." " I missed you." "- _Just kiss me already_." They'd stumbled a bit, Neil's arm wrapped around Olly's back almost protectively as he guided them towards a soft mattress and fluffy pillows. They stumble a bit, giggling as his jacket is peeled off by nimble fingers and his own go to work at Olly's belt. Neil only pulls away to breathe, lips trailing down the smaller's jaw to his neck, collarbone. Teeth drag seconds later, and Olly's voice mewls above him which pulls another grin to his face. 

Stumbling and falling, Neil's back hits the mattress, Olly climbing on top of him and immediately grinding down with a desperation he could tell had been held back for far too long. Grunts softly, already straining against his jeans which he hadn't considered taking off early until Olly was already in the room. Fuck. "Nnn, baby, take off your shirt." Soft voice, a bit more whiny than usually pulls him out of his thoughts. Eyes lift, and he smirks at the blond, nudges his nose under his jaw and purrs deep in his chest. "Say please, little one." It's Olly's turn to gasp a little, breath quietly sucked between teeth as a blush finds his skin. He's so gorgeous it almost hurts him. 

They do this sometimes instead of quick fucks or soft, meaningful moments where they make love. Neil takes on a role which he's learned makes Olly come harder than anything else. It's been too long since they'd seen each other but they have enough time together to not have to make it a quickie, and he was planning on giving the smaller a nice bath and being soft later to make up for the lost time. Now, his jaw sets a little, eyes are dark and blown and fierce on Olly's face, waiting for a response. He gives it so willingly it almost makes Neil want to cry.

"Please, baby? Please take off your shirt? _I wanna feel your strong arms_." Good boy. 

Neil tilts his head, waiting a moment longer to respond even though Olly is rocking against him, grinding down like his life depends on it and whimpering with soft pleas that quietly leave his lips. "Help me, will you?" Neil leans back, hands sliding along small thighs and digging into fabric. Eager nod, and Olly quickly tugs on the edges of his shirt, yanks it over his head and tosses it almost across to the other side of the room. He does it so Neil can't put it on later right away, likes feeling his abs and touching his arms. Which is exactly what he's doing now, within seconds Olly's lips are on his chest, itty bitty tongue peeking out and lapping as he slips lower. Neil leans back some more, resting there when he realizes what Olly's going for.

"You've been a good boy, sweetie?" He raises a brow as Olly nips at his chest, slips down and paws at the bulge in his pants with no shame. Head falls back and Neil moans loudly, Olly's own trailing shortly after. He's pretty sure they both could easily get off with just each other's moans and a hand, though he's not as willing to try it when they're together and the option to fuck him into the bed is so wonderfully present.

" _Yes, daddy_." Breathy response, and Olly doesn't even look up at him, currently tugging down Neil's pants with a determined gaze. He mouths over his briefs, pressing his face against his bulge, hot, wet breath making the larger shudder. Hand goes into blond locks and holds him there, Neil rocking into his face and groaning every time Olly mouths over him with sweet whimpers and tantalizing tongue. It takes a second to realize his boy has started to grind against his leg, and he swallows thickly, trying his best to hold back the growl that erupts in his throat.

"Don't cum until I tell you to." It's a warning, and it's clear after only a few beats that Olly is ignoring him, worshipping his cock and rocking into his shin like it was the last thing he'd get to ever do. Grunts again, and Neil tugs on Olly's hair, pulling him up and the other hand comes under his jaw, holding him still for a second as he looks straight into his eyes. "Don't. Come. Until. I. Say. Got it?" 

An almost panicked whimper leaves Olly and his whole body suddenly shudders. Neil knows. Neil is so aware of what he's done but he'll give him a second, and a curious gaze falls onto his features. "Baby boy." Olly's eyes are wide, and it's like he can FEEL the smaller's heart beating on his leg as he pants and croons. "Y-yeah?" He'll act innocent, but they both know exactly what's going to happen, Olly's nervously watching Neil's face and the smirk that lands there only proves his suspicions. Anxious and eager wiggling starts, hands padding carefully as he tries to slip out of the larger's grasp. "Did you just come in your pants?" 

"N-no." Bashful look, and he lowers his face but his eyes stay straight on Neil. He knows what would happen if he looks away. 

"Tell me the truth." A small whine, and Neil's hands slip a little, not so tight in his hair and he's now petting his cheek instead of gripping at his jaw. 

"'s an accident." Gentle tone, but Neil won't let up. He raises a bit, an almost cruel smirk on his lips. Olly knows he's only pretending, and he'd drop the act in a second if he knew the blond wasn't okay. 

"Yet if you'd been listening to me, you would have been a _good boy_ and **_obeyed_**." A growl in his tone sets Olly on all fours without Neil having to say a single command. "Get up, over my knee. Take off your pants, keep your shirt on."

Olly scrambles. In an instant the smaller is out of the bed, kicking off his shoes and tugging down his pants, stepping out of them, keeps the socks on because they don't matter. Neil slides to the edge of the bed, legs spread and cock aching. That can wait. Even if he's taking the brief moment to stroke at himself lazily through the thin material. Olly lands on his leg awkwardly, but he apologizes with a squeaked "sorry!" and rights himself perfectly. Ass is in the air, upper-half of his body is slightly on the other knee, slightly hanging as he's twisted to peek back at Neil. It shouldn't turn him on seeing his little boy like this, but the sight tugs a feral groan out of his lips and into the air. Hand goes and pets through blond locks as he taps fingers over the backs of the smaller's thighs. 

"Hands in front of you. Keep them there and no touching yourself or by the time I'm done you won't be able to sit until the next time we meet." Olly knows he means it, and he only gives a soft whine as Neil's hand makes contact with his ass for the first time. He's starting out slow, Neil is, hasn't even pulled down his briefs yet, and still Olly's reaction is like he's been doing this for hours. Body jolts forwards, breath catching and cheeks going a beautiful pink. "That's it." Soft-toned as Neil runs his hand over his left butt cheek, squeezing before he brings his hand back and swings it down again. 

Olly's legs squirm a bit, and Neil doesn't take any chances, knows the last time they'd done this Olly had managed to squirm his way out of his grasp. Neil tugs him onto his other knee with a hand wrapped in his shirt, the leg he'd just been rested on slipping over the backs of Olly's legs, securing them down. Olly whines out of frustration, but the good thing about this position is he can grind against Neil's thigh and get away with it, where before he'd been hung helpless with strict instructions to keep his hands off his dick. Neil's hand drops again with a harsh sound and breaks that thought straight in half, pulling a low moan from the boy. 

"You regretting not listening to me, baby?" Neil croons, hand spanking him again before kneading his rear, pinching a little and finally tugging down his briefs. His skin is already a nice, light pink, warm to the touch. Makes his cock twitch and he's eager to slip in between those cheeks, shove deep into his warmth... but not yet. Instead his fingers tease a little, and he doesn't have lube at the moment so he only teases.

"Not even for a second." The grin is obvious in Olly's voice without Neil even having to look. He laughs, petting through his hair before going back to holding him down with his shirt, Olly wiggles, like he's testing the grip. Neil spanks him in return, and his body slides forwards, tip of his cock hitting the underside of Neil's thigh and panting as his lip is bitten between his teeth. "Y'like that?" Neil's teasing him now, but the slaps to his ass are no joke. He rocks forwards a little with each one, sounds he only ever makes when Neil is around dragging from the depths of his small frame. His skin is burning, and clear hand prints are starting to appear on his skin, overlapping a little in a gorgeous pattern that the violinist will document later with a few photos. 

He's starting to squirm, much to Neil's disappointment. He'd have to stop soon, he doesn't actually want to cause him too much pain. Although the thought of him sitting down for the interview tomorrow, with everyone watching him, and his ass hurting as it hits the seat makes heat pool in the pit of his stomach and a grin he doesn't even try to hide. "You gonna listen to daddy next time?"

"Y-yeah-" _Slap_. Shudder and moan, shifting a bit as he tries to get away and stay in the perfect position. "I'm sorry, what's that?" _Slap_. Groan and a jolt of hips, cock rubbing under his thigh, obviously hard again. Oh the wonders of being young. "Yes, **daddy**." _Slap_. Pant and shift of his torso, hands clawing at the sheets. _Slap_. "Can't hear you, darling." _Slap_. Whine and buck against his thigh, desperate for friction he's only half getting. _Slap_. " ** _Y-yES, DADDY!_** "  _Slap_. Smirk, and the larger tilts his head, dark eyes looking over his form. "Good boy." He pets his burning rear gently, kneading a little as he thinks carefully. Olly is panting, sweat matting his hair down on his forehead, a look of bliss on his face. It's almost too much to handle.

"Want me to fuck you, baby boy? My good little slut?" Takes a second, but Olly nods meekly. "Get up on the bed, ass up for me." He'll fetch the lube, though he won't have to do much prepping, just last night he'd made Olly skype call him and fuck himself on a dildo that was a little bigger than he was as he watched, and told him what to do while getting off. Olly was ready, but he wanted to be on the safe side, anyways. Squeezes some into his hand and simultaneously tugs down his own briefs and kicks them to the floor, climbing behind him. He works the stuff over his own straining hard on, which had sprung free from it's confinements the second it could. Then he uses the rest to press a soft kiss to the base of Olly's spine and slip a finger into his warmth.

Olly groans again, head tilted back to look and a happy, lazy grin on his face. Neil smiles back. "Love you." He purrs, and Olly nods in agreement, eyes closing and lips parting in a silent moan as he presses in deep and taps against his prostate. It isn't hard, his hands are big and his fingers are long and skilled, it's no question as to why Olly likes his arms so much. A second finger, and Olly is pressing back into him, rocking his hips and biting his lip to stop a spew of curses leaving him as Neil crooks his fingers again and taps against that spot that makes his thighs quiver. "I swear, Neil, if you don't fuck me-"

Neil chortles, kissing his spine again and slipping into place. Arm wraps around his waist and his free hand teases his cock against Olly's entrance, "Patience, little one."

"Patience is for losers." Neil rocks into him, tossing his head back and closing his eyes as that familiar feeling overwhelms him. He's missed this, and by the sounds Olly is making, so did he. Slow thrusts at first, but Olly has enough of those quickly and starts to fuck himself back on Neil's length, going onto his hands and knees as he shoves himself onto his boyfriend in need. "Fuck." 

It's fast, and greedy, and over far too soon. But they'll have another go. And another. And another before they have to part, just perhaps they'll eat first. Neil grips into Olly's hips, guiding him, thrusting at the same time as he pulls Olly back and hissing under his breath. One hand leaves and presses into the middle of his shoulder blades, pushing the blond onto the bed, face smushed against the mattress as he works at another angle. Olly couldn't get up if he tried, but it's obvious he has no want to, eyelids cracked to look back at Neil as he finally lets himself go.

"N-Neil." Panting, Olly claws at the sheets. "I'm gonna come baby - please? Can I please?" He remembers to ask like the slut he is, and Neil will give him a blowjob later as praise. He waits a good few seconds to say yes, hand wrapping around his partner and working at the same pace as his hips. Thumb teasingly presses over the tip and smears the pre-cum over the base of his cock. 

"Yes, baby. Come for me." That's all Olly has apparently been waiting to hear, his head throws back and he shoots all over himself and the sheets, not as much as what he knows is in his pants and briefs from before, but enough to satisfy Neil. He slips out of him, holding back just enough to grunt out a few words. "Turn over, wanna come on your face." 

Olly is probably too happy to oblige, swiftly twisting around and looking up at Neil through his eyelashes, tongue sticking out and mouth open and willing. Even a little grin can be seen. The sight alone has Neil coming too, thick spurts that splash onto his face and over his tongue, which has Olly lapping up and mewling softly. Hell, he wants to go again already. "You're so gorgeous, little one." Neil finally collapses, tugging the smaller to him without a single warning, wrapping arms around his waist and holding him securely with his back pressed against the violinist's front. 

"I've got your fuckin' cum all over me." Olly mumbles, but he's smiling brightly and giggling out of control. He has two possible stages after sex, either he's energetic, or he's well-fucked and ready for a nap. 

"We'll clean you up, don't worry." Exhausted tone, but it'll be short lived and they both know that very well. Neil could sleep, but he won't. Not with only so much time with Olly and with as much to talk about as they have. Phone conversations and skype calls are never as good as the real thing.

"And feed me, too, right? 'm hungry." Neil rolls his eyes, petting over his stomach and pressing his face into his shoulder, kissing the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah, and food. Just relax for a minute." Olly wriggles around so he's facing Neil instead, cooing and wiping his face all over Neil's chest.

"There, now you have to take a bath too." Satisfied smirk, and Olly kisses him, purring. Like he wasn't already going to join him. "Love you." 

" _Love you, too_."


End file.
